Comin' Home Baby
Jump to: navigation, search "Comin' Home Baby" Single by Mel Tormé from the album Comin' Home Baby! B-side "Right Now" Released October 1962 Format 45rpm single Recorded September 13, 1962 Genre Vocal jazz Length 2:40 Label Atlantic Writer(s) Bob Dorough, Ben Tucker Mel Tormé singles chronology "Her Face" (1961) "Comin' Home Baby" (1962) "Cast Your Fate to the Wind" (1963) "Comin' Home Baby" is a song originally written as an instrumental by Ben Tucker and first recorded by the Dave Bailey Quintet in 1961. It was then recorded by Herbie Mann, and lyrics were written by Bob Dorough. The vocal version became a US Top 40 hit for American jazz singer Mel Tormé in 1962, and the song has since been covered numerous times. Contents 1 Original instrumental recordings 2 Mel Tormé 3 Later recordings 3.1 Michael Bublé 3.1.1 Track listing 3.1.2 Chart performance 4 References 5 External links Original instrumental recordings The tune was first recorded by the Dave Bailey Quintet on 6 October 1961, and issued on 2 Feet in the Gutter. It was composed by Dave Bailey's bassist, Ben Tucker.1 The original musicians were Frank Haynes (tenor saxophone), Bill Hardman (trumpet), Billy Gardner (piano), Ben Tucker (bass), and Dave Bailey (drums). The tune was then recorded six weeks later by Herbie Mann, live at the Village Gate, with Tucker again on bass. Mann's recording, produced by Nesuhi Ertegun and released by Atlantic Records in 1962, became popular and drew wider attention to the tune.2 Mel Tormé Tucker then persuaded his friend, lyricist Bob Dorough (later of Schoolhouse Rock! fame), to write a lyric for the tune, and producer Nesuhi Ertegun persuaded singer Mel Tormé, who had recently joined the Atlantic label, to record it. Tormé was initially reluctant to record the song, and later wrote that: "It was a minor-key blues tune with trite repetitious lyrics and an 'answer' pattern to be sung by the Cookies, a girl trio that had once worked for Ray Charles".3 The recording took place in New York City on 13 September 1962.4 Despite Tormé's reservations, his version of the song, with an arrangement by Claus Ogerman, rose to no.36 on the Billboard pop chart in November 1962, becoming his biggest hit since the early 1950s;5 it reached no.13 on the UK singles chart.6 It was also the title track of his album Comin' Home Baby! (with added exclamation mark).7 Tormé's recording was nominated as Best Male Solo Vocal Performance and Best Rhythm and Blues Performance at the 1963 Grammy Awards.8 Later recordings The song has been covered numerous times including versions by Quincy Jones, Danny Gatton, Hank Jones, David Sanborn, The Kingsmen and Sergio Mendes, and was musically quoted by The Spencer Davis Group on their 1967 single "I'm A Man".910 Michael Bublé "Comin' Home Baby" Single by Michael Bublé featuring Boyz II Men from the album Call Me Irresponsible Released April 25, 2008 Format CD single, digital download Recorded 2007 Genre Pop, Acid Jazz Length 3:27 Label 143, Reprise Writer(s) Bob Dorough, Benjamin M. Tucker Michael Bublé singles chronology "It Had Better Be Tonight" (2007) "Comin' Home Baby" (2008) "Haven't Met You Yet" (2009) "Comin' Home Baby" was recorded by Canadian crooner Michael Bublé, and released as the fifth and final single from his third studio album, Call Me Irresponsible. The single was released on April 25, 2008, exclusively in Germany. It features vocals from the Grammy Award-winning vocal harmony group Boyz II Men. No video was filmed for the song, and there was little to no promotion, causing the release to not appear in any major charts worldwide, with the exception of Germany, where the song peaked at #17. The digital download package, which was first made available for download on 7digital.com, features a new remix of the track from Frank Popp. A physical version of the single was also made available in Germany.11 Track listing German CD single12 1."Comin' Home Baby" (Frank Popp Remix) - 3:09 2."Comin' Home Baby" (Album Version) - 3:27 Chart performance Chart (2008) Peak position German Singles Chart13 17 References 1.Jump up ^ "The Dave Bailey Quintet - 2 Feet In The Gutter". JAZZDISCO.org. Retrieved 2013-10-09. 2.Jump up ^ Herbie Mann, At the Village Gate, Allmusic.com. Retrieved 19 February 2014 3.Jump up ^ Bob Dorough, "Comin' Home Baby", at Jazz.com. Retrieved 19 February 2014 4.Jump up ^ George Hulme, Mel Tormé: a discography, p.2.44. Retrieved 19 February 2014 5.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2003). Top Pop Singles 1955-2002 (1st ed.). Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Inc. p. 718. ISBN 0-89820-155-1. 6.Jump up ^ Betts, Graham (2004). Complete UK Hit Singles 1952-2004 (1st ed.). London: Collins. p. 791. ISBN 0-00-717931-6. 7.Jump up ^ Comin' Home Baby! at Allmusic.com. Retrieved 19 February 2014 8.Jump up ^ Grammy awards 1963. Retrieved 19 February 2014 9.Jump up ^ "Herbie Mann's Comin' Home Baby cover of Dave Bailey Quintet's Comin' Home Baby". WhoSampled. 2011-01-25. Retrieved 2012-02-10. 10.Jump up ^ "Track Search: Comin' Home Baby". AllMusic. Retrieved 2012-02-10. 11.Jump up ^ "Comin' Home Baby (Int'l 2-Track): Michael Bublé: Amazon.de: MP3-Downloads". Amazon.de. Retrieved 2012-02-10. 12.Jump up ^ "Comin' Home Baby (Int'l 2-Track): Michael Bublé: Amazon.de: MP3-Downloads". Amazon.de. Retrieved 2012-02-10. 13.Jump up ^ http://www.musicline.de/de/chartverfolgung_summary/artist/Buble%2CMichael/single?sort=entry External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics hide v · t · e Michael Bublé singles Discography Michael Bublé "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart" · "Kissing a Fool" · "Sway" · "Spider-Man Theme" It's Time "Feeling Good" · "Home" · "Save the Last Dance for Me" Call Me Irresponsible "Everything" · "Me and Mrs. Jones" · "Lost" · "It Had Better Be Tonight" · "Comin' Home Baby" Crazy Love "Haven't Met You Yet" · "Hold On" · "Baby (You've Got What It Takes)" · "Cry Me a River" · "Crazy Love" · "Hollywood" · "Georgia on My Mind" Duets II "Don't Get Around Much Anymore" Christmas "All I Want for Christmas Is You" · "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" / "Jingle Bells" · "White Christmas" To Be Loved "It's a Beautiful Day" Category:1961 songs Category:1962 singles Category:2008 singles Category:Mel Tormé songs Category:Michael Bublé songs Category:Boyz II Men songs Category:143 Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles